Medicinal Chemistry Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Medicinal Chemistry Core collaborates with DF/HCC investigators to advance scientific knowledge and accelerate the development of novel therapeutics. The Core identifies and sources small molecule probes and helps discover and develop lead therapeutics for cancer models under investigation by the collaborating scientist. The Core can assist with hit identification strategies and designing and synthesizing target compounds.